Poems of Harry Potter Characters
by Lady Lashana
Summary: Poems I wrote of various Harry Potter characters. The first one if Harry and the last one is Dobby for now. I do plan to have one up on Tonks later.
1. Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected to the Harry Potter world. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

These are poems of Harry Potter characters. The ones toward the end were ones of people who died (mainly in book 7) I was inspired to write lately. Most of these poems were originally posted by me on the cosforums website, before book 6 came out. Since the last four lines don't fit anymore, I rewrote them when I decided to post them here. All poems will have **SPOILERS** for book 7 at the end.

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

He has messy black hair

And a lightning-shaped scar

And green eyes that are clear

Just like his mother's.

He's a great Quidditch player

And is Seeker for the team

He will often find danger

Despite his not wanting to.

He's best friends with Hermione

And red-haired Ron Weasley.

His life isn't always harmony,

But he always pulls through.

He's not that great in school

Except in Defense of Dark Arts.

And some people think he's cool,

But he really hates all of it.

His enemy is Draco Malfoy

And also Lord Voldemort

Who thinks up of many ploys

To try and kill him forever.

He lost his godfather, Sirius,

When he tired to rescue him.

This was to him very serious,

But Luna made him feel better.

He faced Voldemort to the end

And was able to defeat him.

He has a happy life with friends

And a wonderful family now.


	2. Hermione Granger

Here is a wonderful girl

Who is clever and wise.

She has bushy brown hair

And also brown eyes.

The Sorting Hat considered

Putting her in Ravenclaw

But in the end Gryffindor

Was the house that she saw.

She was Harry's second friend

And is quite loyal and true.

She has helped him and Ron

Through good and bad times, too.

She's not afraid to speak up

Even when she can be wrong.

And she's an excellent friend,

Brave and also very strong.

She was made a prefect

During her fifth year

And tried to help Harry

Through his times of fear.

She helped Harry after detention

With nasty Dolores Umbridge,

And convinced him to run the D.A.

For students who hated Umbridge.

Without her for the Horcrux hunt

They might not have won.

But they did and so now

Has a happy life with Ron.


	3. Ron Weasley

**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY**

He's the youngest boy

In his large family.

He's got red hair

Like the rest of his family.

He's not the best wizard

But he's a great sidekick,

And he's a great Keeper

Except when he feels sick.

He often starts arguing

With Hermione Granger

But in the end he will

Make up with her.

He sometimes feels jealous

Of his friend Harry Potter

And for part of the Tournament

Treated him like a rotter.

But he quickly repented

And apologized to his friend

And stuck close to him

A true friend to the end.

He was a made a prefect

Along with Hermione

And as the war started

His life wasn't harmony.

He left briefly during the hunt

But returned and helped fight

He has two kids and Hermione

And his life is more than all right.


	4. Ginny Weasley

**GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY**

With lovely flame-red hair

And pretty brown eyes,

She's forceful and strong

And also very wise.

She's had a crush on Harry

Ever since she met him

And she's very sweet

And her light won't dim.

She trusted Tom Riddle,

Which was a big mistake

And by writing in his diary

She slowly became fake.

Harry rescued her from it

And she quickly recovered

And another reason why

She wanted to be his lover.

She then got over her crush

And started being forceful.

She was an asset at the DoM

And was quite resourceful.

She's nice to Luna Lovegood

When others don't act so.

And she was a great Seeker

When Harry had to go.

She fought in the last battle

And later became Harry's bride.

And together they are happy

With three kids at their side.


	5. Neville Longbottom

**NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM**

He's a bumbling boy

Who has lost his parents

To insanity in St. Mungo's,

So moved to his grandparents.

Right now he's with his Gran

And is in Harry's year.

He's a bit timid and shy

And will often show fear.

He has inner strength

Despite his outer shell,

And a lack of confidence

Is why he doesn't do well.

Because of the D. A.

He learned Defense

And did much better

And gained confidence.

He stood up to the Trio

At the end of his first year

And when facing Voldemort

He did not show any fear.

He bravely faced Bellatrix

In the Department of Mysteries

And at the end of the final battle

Became famous for all history.

He proved to be brave

And a true Gryffindor.

Now he's married to Hannah

And is happy with her.


	6. Luna Lovegood

**LUNA LOVEGOOD**

She has long blonde hair

And often seemed spacey.

Her personality was unclear

And appeared very misty.

She believed in odd things

Like Crumple-Horned Snorkacks

She wore radish earrings

And a necklace made of caps.

Yet underneath this strange façade

Lurked loyalty and bravery.

She never appeared afraid

And fought by Harry's side.

Others thought she was queer

And referred to her as 'Loony'

And didn't want her near

Them anytime at all.

But Harry learned otherwise

And saw that she was true

And also clever and wise

Behind her pale gray eyes.

She can very serious

And was very comforting to

Harry over his loss of Sirius

And he left feeling better.

She fought bravely to the end

And went on to have a happy life.

She has many wonderful friends

And a loving husband and twins.


	7. Fred Weasley

**FRED WEASLEY**

He has red hair and  
Like his close twin  
Was born on April Fool's Day  
To their mother's chargrin

He likes to pull pranks,  
And is the louder one,  
He asked Angelina to the  
Ball in front of everyone.

He did some great deeds  
To get Umbridge to leave,  
And before he left, said.  
"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

He and his twin, George  
Can be annoying and loud,  
And make you dearly wish  
They were away on a cloud.

Along with brother George  
He runs a fine joke shop.  
They have wonderful products  
And some can make you hop.

Unfortunately he had to die  
While laughing at a joke.  
But at least helped to win  
The battle for good folk.


	8. George Weasley

**GEORGE WEASLEY**

He was born on April Fool's Day  
Along with his twin, Fred,  
And some will hear of their  
Names with great dread.

He and Fred pull pranks,  
And he's quieter and kind.  
He tried to return Harry's gift,  
Saying he was out of his mind.

He probably suggested giving  
Harry the Maurader's Map,  
Which could then help him  
Out of many a trap.

Entering the Tournament  
Was his and Fred's dream.  
Instead they got beards  
As white as pure cream.

He and Fred set off fireworks  
To annoy Filch and Umbridge,  
And also left a Portable Swamp  
Before saying good-by to Umbridge.

He never completely got over  
When his twin Fred passed away  
But he has a family and runs the  
Joke Shop to this very day.


	9. James 'Prongs' Potter

**James "Prongs" Potter**

He has untidy black hair  
And is nicknamed "Prongs."  
He likes to play pranks  
And he'll never go wrong.

His archenemy is Snape.  
He has a crush on Lily,  
And to try to impress her  
Did things that are silly.

He loved to play Quidditch  
And was somewhat of a prat.  
Always bullying "Snivellus"  
And treating him like a rat.

But he learned to be nice  
And stopped being a git.  
And Lily finally decided  
That as a date he was fit.

His best mate was Sirius;  
They were like brothers.  
Close and true together  
Unlike a number of others.

He graduated from Hogwarts,  
Then took sweet Lily as his wife,  
And until Peter betrayed him  
Lived an extremely happy life.

But now he has departed  
With Lily to the grave,  
But glad they were able  
Their son Harry to save.


	10. Sirius 'Padfoot' Black

**Sirius "Padfoot" Black**

He can turn into a black dog  
And his best friend is James.  
He's impulsive and reckless  
And Padfoot is his nickname.

He came from a "Black" family  
But he doesn't think like them.  
And at Hogwarts many girls  
Wanted to go out with him.

He was handsome and smart  
And with James played tricks.  
They often bullied poor Snape  
And sometimes made him sick.

Voldemort soon came into power  
But Sirius stuck with his friends.  
He was with James and Lily Potter  
Faithful and true to the very end.

But Peter, the rat, betrayed them  
And Sirius was the one in prison.  
But after twelve years of Azkaban,  
He managed to escape from prison.

He convinced his godson  
That he truly was innocent,  
And helped Harry secretly  
Wherever he would be sent.

Sadly, his wicked cousin Bellatrix  
Knocked him through the archway.  
And we are mourning the death  
Of Sirius Black to this very day.


	11. Remus 'Moony' Lupin

**Remus "Moony" Lupin**

He was bitten by a werewolf in his youth  
And he's friends with James and Sirius.  
His nickname happens to be Moony  
And he thoughtful, quiet, and serious.

He was worried that his friends  
Would desert him if they knew,  
But the three stood with him  
By his side through and through.

Every month he has to transform  
And had to go through great pain.  
But Sirius, James, and Peter would  
Help until the moon finally waned.

In their fifth year they became  
Animagi to always be by side,  
And romped with him in the  
Place where they would hide.

He was grateful for the fact  
That he had three close friends  
That would stick with him,  
Always true to the very end.

He grew up to be the best  
Defense teacher Harry had,  
And when poor Sirius died,  
He was bereaved and sad.

He married Nymphadora Tonks  
And had a son named Teddy.  
And to make the world safer  
He was killed, even if not ready.


	12. Lily Evans Potter

**Lily Evans Potter**

Such brillant green eyes  
And long flame-red hair.  
She went through life  
Without very many cares.

She was clever and smart  
And she was brave, too.  
She stood up for Snape and  
Probably would for you.

James had a crush on her  
And thought her the best.  
But she thought of him as  
An very annoying pest.

But James finally stopped  
Being an annoying git,  
And Lily decided that as  
A date he would be fit.

After graduating from Hogwarts  
She became James' beloved wife.  
The two of them had a son, Harry,  
And lived an extremely happy life.

But soon Peter betrayed them,  
That horrid, wicked, little rat.  
Voldemort then came for them,  
As silent as any sneaky cat.

First James, then sweet Lily  
Was sent to the grave.  
But she knows she was able  
Their son Harry to save.


	13. Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

He was the greatest wizard  
To ever to live in his time.  
And he defeated Grindelwald  
In nineteen forty-five.

He was Transfiguration teacher  
And later became Headmaster.  
Dumbledore was also a mentor  
To the great Harry Potter.

He was just and wise and  
Loved Hogwarts school.  
He wouldn't be Minister  
Leaving the job to a fool.

He was the founder of  
The Order of the Phoenix  
Meant to fight Voldemort  
And his patronus is a phoenix.

He did work in alchemy with  
His friend, Nicholas Flamel,  
And he discovered the twelve  
Uses of dragon blood as well.

But he wasn't always perfect  
And he made some mistakes  
Like hiring Gilderoy Lockhart,  
Who turned out to be a fake.

Unfortunately he was killed  
By Snape as injured he lay,  
And we all mourn the death  
Of Dumbledore to this day.


	14. Severus Snape

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

When we first met Snape he was

Potions teacher at Hogwarts school.

He always favored the Slytherins

And to the other houses was cruel.

He didn't like Harry Potter at all

Because he was the son of James

And so acted mean and hateful

And called Harry hateful names.

He was the one who killed

Dumbledore as injured he lay

And then he fled Hogwarts

On that very same day.

Later we discovered that he

Wasn't on Voldemort's side,

And in the past would have

Liked to take Lily as his bride.

He and Lily grew up in the same town

And became very good friends.

He thought they would be

Together to the very end.

But he made a big mistake

And destroyed the friendship.

So he went to join Voldemort,

Which he later saw was a slip.

He then left to join Dumbledore

And protected Harry for dear Lily.

Voldy killed him for the Elder Wand.

We honor him for he's great, really.


	15. Dobby

**DOBBY**

Dobby comes to give warning

In the beginning of book two.

He seems odd and a bit mad

But to Harry he is very true.

Mr. Malfoy was tricked into

Setting the house-elf free,

And ever since that time

Dobby's been in harmony.

He then started working

For Hogwarts school

Where Dumbledore paid him

And helped Harry break a rule.

For Harry he willingly helped

To spy on Draco Malfoy

And unlike Kreacher

Thought it a great joy.

When the trio was captured

He went to rescue them,

But in the process was killed

Which greatly grieved them.

We're sorry he's gone,

Harry dig Dobby's grave.

We miss him, but he was a

Great house-elf and brave.

Author's Note: I cried by the time I finished writing this, just like I cried when I read about Harry digging Dobby's grave and following funeral. Like Harry I felt that Dobby deserved to have a grand funeral like Dumbledore. I was annoyed with Rowling for killing off Dobby. I wouldn't have done so if I wrote the book. Anyway, I hope you liked this, and I plan to compose a few more poems about other good people that died in book 7, namely Tonks, Hedwig, and maybe Colin Creevy. I won't write one about Moody because it's hard for me, and I know less about him than I do about Tonks and Hedwig.


End file.
